Violette Lupin, The Order of the Phoenix, and The Boy Who Lived Part:1
by InsomniaHotel
Summary: Violette Lupin has gifts that let her decipher events. These gifts grant her access to the Order of the Phoenix and in a mission gone wrong, she's trapped in a dungeon and interrogated by Death Eaters for nearly a year, and she's come out a new person, one that's even more difficult to understand. On a mission to determine Slughorn's true memories, she might just fall for Harry.


Setting, story, and characters are all the same except for an added character: Violette and a switched around love story. Not really meant to be written as something "super original" but more just written as something to get this version of the story off my chest. PS: I skip around a lot ... sorry.

*Apologies for typos: I write continuously without stopping or having very many paragraph changes

"GASP."

The water stung my eyes as I grasped onto the rim of the endless bucket with one hand and the small wrist of the servant with the other. My scalp felt so raw from endless scrubbing that I hadn't even realized it was being pulled until I felt my body going with it. The elf broke free from my grip as she scuttled to the edge of the room, quite frightened of what I'd do next, but my knees were too drunk to move and my head still regaining its senses, I sat down and waited to be groomed, the nimble fingers had found their way to my neck as a dress was being tied with a corset so tight, I was thoroughly surprised it could go any tighter on my deprived body. The elf hoisted me up onto a dingy tabletop resembling most of this dark, dingy room. The place seemed like the inside of a potion vile gone over with black paint on the outside, allowing only just brief glimpses and shards of light in. The elf's hands were rough, but her voice kind as she said,

"Now miss, you will be dining with the mistress tonight, ya hear? And if you behave, she may just give you yer freedom. But she says if ya don't, you'll be getting a whooping far more worse than last week's and we don't want another incident like that now do we? Now she's only going to be asking a few questions and…"

I had drifted off, the news, although interesting, had absolutely no sign of genuinely in it and I was tired of being told lies, so I'd just given up hope, because I'd decided my first week being here that hope was what was going to make me weak, and that I'm the only one who could've gotten myself out of the situation. The Order was far too busy with whatever it was they were doing for Dumbledore nowadays, for all my father knew, I was still at school, probably not writing because I got caught up with studies, or sports, or love… A concept that seemed so strangely bizarre now that I thought about it. Love. Such a sick thing. It only matters most when you're around the one you've told it to, but when you leave, they forget about you… they always do. As I wait for dinnertime, I recount events in my head, a daily practice of mine to keep myself from going mad, like I said, I was the only one who could save myself. One: I was taken from Paxrow Wizarding Academy for Fine Learners, located in… in… Southern… My headmistress, Eleanor, taken hostage as the only witness to my leaving, she told the school that the both of us were working a summer job for the ministry, and we were taken. Two: I was knocked out and opened my eyes in what looked like a stone dungeon. A man with a silver hand came to greet me with vile, hating words and that night Bellatrix Lestrange asked me questions… then Headmistress Eleanor was murdered in front of me… and … Three… My thoughts trailed away as I realized where I actually was: sat directly across from Madame Lestrange behind a long table of finely carved dark wood. The walls lined with green tiles and a grand fireplace the size of four phone booths to my right, green flames licking the marble posts and eating away, not at wood, but at newsprint. The Daily Prophet. I strained my eyes to look at what few words had survived: Army… Dumbledore(at least three times)… Ministry… -rtment of Mysteries… Fudge… Harry Potter…

"VIOLETTE!"

My head rattled at the sound of that shrieking, mocking voice.

"ANSWER ME!"

She was shaking with impatient rage across the table. What had she said? No matter… Something happened recently at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries … And Fudge was involved… and Dumbledore… Harry Potter…

"VIOLETTE! SO HELP ME IF I HAVE TO WALK OVER THERE AND RATTLE THE SENSE INTO YOU MYSELF YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!", Bellatrix boomed.

"Beg your pardon, ma'am?"

The sound of my voice was distant, airy, and couldn't have belonged to me, there's just no way.

"I asked if you could tell me the outlook of this war in two months time." Bellatrix said cruelly."I have found out as of late last night, that you possess the gift of sight, yes? You have so very many talents… your parents must be so proud."

"I wish I could show you ma'am, but it's involuntary, I can't just conjure up some event, it- it won't work…"I said defeated for I knew what came next.

Bellatrix sat atop her chair, legs swinging over the right arm rest, she twisted her wand, curiously, atop the table. The food had arrived and a golden plate with what looked like duck, greens, and other items was set in front of me, I didn't dare move my hands, they were shaking very quickly with fright. Bellatrix stood and her heels clicked slowly across the tile as she approached me. She stopped in from of me, a towering black entanglement of terror. She looked down at me with hooded eyes.

"Please. Eat.", she said.

She motioned with her eyes to the plate of food, my breaths were so shallow I wasn't sure if they were even coming anymore.

"EAT!" she boomed

My hands, without meaning to, obeyed and I reached for the fork and stabbed a green bean. Her hands swept up and knocked the entire plate all over the floor and me,sending dishes clanking left and right and I yelped with fear as she grabbed my wrist and forced me down onto the tiled floor.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE YOU LIAR!", Bellatrix shrieked.

"IT'S DARK! FOR EVERYONE, THERE'S NO ESCAPING BECAUSE IT'S GROWING- IT'S GROWING SO FAST THAT IT WILL TAKE OVER AND DESTROY ALL THAT ARE SWEPT UP INTO IT!",I lied.

She forced me down harder. "YOU FILTHY LYING BLOOD TRAITOR!"

I saw her hand reaching for her blade and all I could choke out was,

"NO- please, no.."

Next thing I knew a hot pain seared the flesh of my forearm as I let out a scream so high pitched my eardrums rattled-

My eyes flitted open as I woke up, panting, my throat sore. The cart door flitted open as a boy in black robes asked,

"Are you alright?"

I looked around to see the same red patterned cushions and my trunk sitting above the seat across mine. My initials, VL, etched into the wood. I was safe, not home, but safe. The window to my left showing a never-ending line of green that faded in the distance. I felt the sun on my face, which was something I often did these days, any chance I got.

"Yes, of course, just… bad dream…", I replied.

I heard the door close behind me, my eyes not leaving the window. I looked down at my arm, scars reading _Blood Traitor_ shown through and I heaved a sigh. I had probably disturbed that boy, my social skills weren't exactly strong at the moment, so it took nearly twenty minutes for me to pluck up enough courage to leave my cart to get fresh air and something to eat. I tried to move steadily but the momentum of the train stopped my orderly stroll from taking place. Instead, I held onto rails and door handles, struggling to get to the lady with the trolly on the other side of the stain. I had never been on a train. At Paxrow, I had always taken the journey there alone, flying through mountains and across plains on my broom, an experience much more proffered than the one I was experiencing now. I had been waiting all summer to face the brutal torture of being called a freak, because I was really, my abilities always show through, there is no hiding it. But Dumbledore insisted upon this, my abilities coming in handy with his latest project and seeing as Paxrow is no more, I must attend Hogwarts, I don't get a choice. I was the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix and I couldn't let my title go to waste, Dumbledore needed my help so I was giving it. I passed through, I felt the eyes plunging through me. From my scarred arms to my still recovering feet to my lilac hair, there was no hiding. My new face stuck out amongst the familiar ones but I was curious who the ones with enough courage to talk to me would be. I arrived at the cart and I knew in an instant I'd just met one. She had bushy hair and a warm smile which she just couldn't seem to put away soon as she saw me. She stepped around the cart towards me. We both knew each other but also didn't. We just went off of stories of one another and talk of my going to Hogwarts, so it wasn't too difficult to introduce ourselves.

"Violette Lupin?" she asked with almost a sort of awe.

"Yes… er you're Hermione Granger, yes?"I asked.

"Yes. It's so good to finally meet you, how are you enjoying the train?"

"To be quite honest with you, not very well. You see I've never been on one and I'm not quite used to the movements, but my cart though is very nice, very peaceful I suppose…"

She looked, curiously, "You're sitting alone then? Well you should at least sit among acquaintances on your first train ride I'd say to get the full experience. Would you care to join me in my cart?"

I felt the heat rising in my throat, I just agreed and she led me into her cart, talking constantly of the wonders awaiting me at Hogwarts. A red-haired boy straightened up when Hermione entered with me.

"Ronald, this is Violette Lupin. Violette, this is Ronald Weasley.",she said to him.

"You can just call me Ron."he said, annoyed at Hermione using his name so properly.

Then Hermione cut in before Ron could say more, "Where's Harry?"

"Dunno, said he needed to go and get some air", Ron replied.

I couldn't breathe, I had almost forgotten Harry went to Hogwarts. I felt so wrong for having known so much about him and seeing his face in so many of my visions, it seemed wrong that we hadn't met before, but I supposed it had to happen some day, I just didn't exactly want it to be today. We sat and talked a lot about Hogwarts, some about Dumbledore, but I couldn't say as much as I'd have liked to have about that. All the while, Harry Potter didn't stroll in once, what seemed like a ten minute conversation stretched to be an hour long and we had already arrived in Hogsmead Village. The moon shone brightly through the clouded sky and that was when I noticed something. An iridescent dome that only caught my eye when the moonlight was cast a certain way onto it. The entire magnificent castle had been covered in all sorts of charms and protectants that I could only dream to master and it was absolutely brilliant.

"Aren't you getting off on the platform with us?" Ron asked

I looked away to meet their shining faces, "I'd love to but, Dumbledore asked me to scope out the train for stow away Death Eaters…"

Hermione's eyes widened and she was about to argue when Ron stopped her:

"Hermione, I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"Just… Just be careful…" Hermione told me and the two left.

I hated that, the way people think just because I was kidnapped that I'm weak, if anything, I'm stronger and right about now I felt like I could spit fire at any Death Eater that dared to cross my path. So as the trains cleared out, I made my way through each cart, performing a revelation charm in each after I'd scanned them. The night grew cooler as I reached the ending carts and I grew more tired, I really just wanted to eat something, I never did get that licorice wand from the trolly lady- The next thing I knew I was face planted onto the floor of the walkway. I scrambled to my feet, my wand pointed in front of me I looked in all directions, nothing. Revelation charm, nothing. Surely if someone was invisible, I'd have reversed their charm. I cautiously stretched out my foot and I brushed against something as my foot looked like it was gliding against an invisible wall. My heart was screaming into my ear and my hands shook with the force of each thud of blood pumping through my veins. I bent my knees and brushed the surface with my hand. Velvet and beads. I grabbed a fistful of the fabric and pulled. His face, dead-like lay on the floor. Harry Potter was out cold at my feet, blood covering his face and his body completely limp. I gasped and jumped back as a white light flashed my eyes and a sharp pain rang through my nose as,what felt like, a heavy-soled shoe kicked my face.

A voice rang, "Enjoy your ride back to London."

And as quick as it started, it stopped, all sensations gone. I looked down at Harry's sleeping face, probably for too long. Then reached in my bag to find a few vials of the foulest-smelling potions I had. I bent down and grabbed his head for support and waved the vials under his nose and he drifted in and out of consciousness and I found myself yelling his name,

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!"

He shot up and looked with wild eyes at me and caught his breath for a moment.

"Who- who are you?"

I felt a ping of hurt rush through me as I had once again forgotten that he did not know me. I grabbed his hand and helped him off the train.

"Violette Lupin" I eventually replied.

"You're- you're Remus and Tonks' daughter?" he asked, still a bit dazed.

"Yes. Harry, you do know that you have a broken nose right?" I asked

"I do now? That's just great isn't it?"he said.

I asked,"Can you tell me what happened?"

He was silent a moment, "It was Malfoy, he- he- bashed my face in and knocked me out so I'd leave with the train…"

"And why would he have reason to do this?" I asked.

"Why do you feel the need to interrogate me?" he asked.

I was taken aback.

"I'm- I'm sorry, it's it's just that this is my job."

"What job is that?"

"I'm in the Order."

"And why should you be so privileged to be in the Order at my age?"

I was angry, so I didn't reply, he had no reason to be treating me this way. I wanted to unmeet him. Yes, if such a thing was possible I'd want to erase this whole conversation and just live under the impression of him that I had before. He must've noticed my rage because he said quietly,

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I can't exactly tell you why he did this to me." I wanted to ask why he couldn't but I kept my mouth shut and instead changed the subject.

"Does it hurt terribly?"

"No, not really. I mean I'm not going to be exactly thrilled with all the stares I'm going to get in the Great Hall, but…"

What did he know of stares? Did he actually get a good look at me yet, and then I realized he hadn't really looked at me yet.

"I can fix it if you like-your nose." he seemed surprised he stopped walking and asked,

"Have you ever fixed a nose before?"

"More or less… but if you're wanting something to change your appearance quick, I can do it. It only hurts for a few seconds."

He paused then said,

"Alright, give it a go."

He turned to face me, and as I was preparing to cast the spell, I could feel his eyes, what did he think when he saw the scars? What everyone else thought? Pity?

"Episkey!"

Then, he closed his eyes and let out a brief howl. He kept his head down, then slowly raised it to meet my eyes and he asked,

"Well… How do I look?"

"Bloody." I replied.

I laughed as I busied with a cloth I'd had in my bag. Without thinking, I reached up and started to wipe the blood from his face and when he spoke, it startled me.

"You and your father, you have the same eyes."

I looked up at his face and smiled

"Do you have the same gifts as your mother?"

I laughed

"Why do you feel the need to interrogate me?" I asked, mocking him.

He chuckled and then said,

"It's just that you have purple hair is all."

"Yes. Yes I did get the gift from my mother."

Then, he reached his hand up to his face to take the napkin away from me. I felt terribly embarrassed for having wiped his face for that long.

"I think I've got it." he said. I had to look away as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. What the hell was I doing? This was so unlike me and it needed to stop, and soon. Thankfully, we were almost to the castle and I could possibly make a quick get away.

"Uh, Harry, it was nice meeting you finally, hope that nose stops bleeding and…"

He glared at me for a few moments, obviously not wanting me to go already,

"I will see you tomorrow I suppose!"

I turned and started up the stairs when,

"Wait!"

I felt the heat rising again, and I couldn't get it to go down.

"Do you just want to meet up for breakfast or something?" he asked.

"Actually, Harry, I'm assisting professor Slughorn this year, so I'm afraid I may only have time for breakfast on the weekends… Are you taking potions?"I finished.

"I'm not sure, I was told I had to have high scores on my OWLs in order to…"He trailed off as he saw me backing up the stairs,

"Well, just ask I suppose, talk soon!"

I ran up two flights and by the time I was halfway up the third my throat was burning and I was kicking myself for making such a rude getaway. But I couldn't help it, he fancied me and it was obvious. It was odd but I might've just felt… No, I'm here on strict "Order business" and I wasn't going to let my head get the best of me. After all, I could never get respect in the Order if Harry and I were to… STOP! Focus. Focus. Now where can I find Professor Slughorn? I went up to an odd old man who seemed awfully angry at me for us not having even met yet. He carried a cat and had sour eyes along with long, greasy hair to match his villainous stature.

"Now why is you not in the Great Hall yet? Do you think you can just wander 'round the school?"

He obviously thought I was a student maybe if I clarified-

"No, sir you see, I-"

"ALL STUDENTS IN THE GREAT HALL" he boomed with a gritty voice.

Next thing I knew I couldn't get another word in and I was led to the doors of the Great Hall I suppose. When I pushed the grand doors open, I just about had the wind knocked out of me. This was the Great Hall alright, and I just went through the main entrance. All eyes stared and wouldn't leave, the walk to the very end of the hall where Dumbledore sat seemed to me like an eternity, I glanced at the faces and saw Harry's, he was still holding my handkerchief to his face, he smiled and I just about fainted. Of all awkward situations to be in, I just about won the worst one. I reached Dumbledore and he led me to my chair, and I was introduced to the old, squat, jitterish Professor Slughorn. I mustve missed the meal, for all I saw was rows and rows of every dessert known to man kind and a few that seemed like they could've belonged to a king on some far off planet. As wonderful as everything looked, I wouldn't have been able to stomach a single bit of it, especially how I was feeling. On one end Slughorn was talking my ear off and then on the other, there were hundreds of students sat before me gossiping and making quick eye contact. I asked Slughorn where his office was so that I could brew some liquid luck for the lesson plan he had been talking to me about for the past thirty minutes. He was absolutely shocked at this request and I wasn't sure why until I realized he wasn't quite familiar with what I was cab able of: I was able to brew just about anything under the sun and he thought I was just some foreign exchange student.

"Sir, I quite assure you that I can brew just about anything… safely…well, most of the time safely. Just so long as you have the ingredients."

He was sill shocked, the words barely cam out his mouth,

"Yes… er… we have very limited…amounts however."

"Should be no problem", I assured him.

"Uh…seventh floor… turn the corner it's the third door on the left, and your quarters are… on the second floor above us in the ladies' teacher dormitory…. your name should be on the door."

"Yes sir, thank you."

I took the back exit out of there and wandered through hallways until I was most pleasantly lost. I wasn't going anywhere where there was a single living soul at least for the night. I'd had a tiny vial of liquid luck in my bag and I'd just use that one for tomorrow. I wandered through the hallways until I came to a cool opening. I went through and saw that I was on some sort of balcony, there were owls everywhere. I sat down and dangled my feet over the ledge, just taking in the view and that night I'd wandered the castle until the sun came up then I returned to the potions classroom, in fresh clothes. The students began their arrival into the room only minutes after I got there and I caught Slughorn's eye and apologized for my tardiness and handed him the liquid luck from my bag, he forgave me. I didn't do much and then Ron and Harry came barging into the room about midway through Slughorn's speech,

"Sorry sir." Harry blurted out.

His eyes flitted to me and I didn't take mine off him, why not? He grabbed a book and took his seat and midway through the lesson, Hermione asked a question about cutting her jumping fruit and Harry interrupted my response saying,

"Don't cut it, crush it."

He motioned for me to come look at something on his desk. He showed me a book, the potions book, only it had writing all over it.

"What do you think? Is it helpful or harmful tips?"

I picked up the thing and glanced through the recipe for Drought of Living Death and I was taken aback at how even the conversions were and the amount of time put into perfecting the recipe. I bent down behind Harry and set the book in front of him and, while watching Slughorn, I whispered to Harry,

"It's pure genius, just keep it a secret."

I don't know if it was just my eye or hopeful flirting, but I thought I saw him shudder after I left. I was right too, Harry was the one who brewed the finest and won the Felix Felicis.

The year dragged on and every now and then I'd report to Dumbledore about Slughorn's goings ons and I'd have breakfast with Hermione, Ron, and Harry and occasionally we'd go to Hogsmeade and before I knew it, Christmas was approaching and so was Slughorn's Christmas party which I, sadly had to attend. The night drew closer and before I knew it, I was already sliding on my green velvet dress and struggling to put up my lilac hair, whilst struggling some more to put on my tiny heels. I'd been recovering a fairly decent amount, my body now evened out and most of my cuts, now scars and my rib had healed up a long time ago. Tonight I decided to do it. I wasn't going to wear a jacket, I was going to leave my sleeveless dress sleeveless and expose my arms and when I looked in the mirror, I was surprised, I actually looked pretty(a word not often associated with myself) I made my way to where the party was held and I could feel the acid in my stomach rising when I started to hear low murmurs which grew louder until I approached the hallway leading to the party's location. It wasn't all bad, I got a few compliments here and there which I returned, all student friends of course, but there was no sign of Harry anywhere, which left me relieved. However, his flirting had somehow ceased these past few weeks, and I knew it was because of all the stress Dumbledore had been putting on him. He had been told so much vile information about Slughorn only a week ago and he couldn't manage to look at him the same way. He had taught Lord Voldemort and I still couldn't manage to get past it. I had to admit that I felt sorry for Harry lately, although I was a bit hurt by the fact that he didn't ask me to be his date for the Christmas party… When I entered, I took a seat next to Slughorn and had a wonderful discussion on the evolution of the green fern root over dinner and then I spotted him. His arm linked to Luna Lovegood, I laughed in my mind at the sight of this. But I mean, Luna's a sweet girl and I suppose Harry did need someone to go with… He looked dashing though in his dress robes and I couldn't help but feel just a slight tinge of jealousy towards Luna. I knew they were only friends, but I did wish it was my arm that was linked around his. His eyes started to move about the place and I look away in fear that ours might catch one another's. I felt so silly, so I just got up and got myself some punch. A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see his bright green eyes and it made me jump, slightly tipping over the punch I'd just poured, Harry laughed at this.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he said

"Oh, it's…fine…really."

He just gave me a look and I felt the heat rising so I just spoke up,

"You look very nice."

He laughed and said, "Not anything compared to you. You look…beautiful."

He said that last word quietly for fear of how I might react. But there was no stopping the heat, by now I'd guessed that my face was probably as bright as a tomato.

"Thanks." I managed to choke out.

This was so unlike either of us, usually we could make conversation so easily, but this was madness. Then I felt my knees go weak and my arms felt limp, I was going to vomit, please no! I wanted so badly for him to touch me and I couldn't help it, it was one of those feelings you get when you're around someone you cared about this much. Then, he saved me,

"Do you want to dance?"

"yes." I spit out a bit too quickly.

He grabbed my hand, almost knocking the wind out of me, and pulled me to the dance floor. His hand touched my waist and I about melted, his eyes stare into mine for a bit and then I knew he could tell how I was feeling right now, so he made conversation,

"So, were you able to decipher which parts of the memory were false?"

My heart sank and I replied,

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Well then… will you be staying with your parents over the break?" he asked.

"Yes, and… are you staying with the Weasley's?"

He was just about holding me up by now, my legs weren't quite working, but he didn't mind, he just replied,

"Yeah, I am, you all should join us for Christmas dinner."

I sunk further down,

"Yes that's the plan"

I saw him glance at the scars on my arm and back to my face, he knew I saw. Then, he pulled me up a bit further with his hand holding mine.

"Are you alright Vi?" he asked.

Then I felt my eyes going heavy and my thoughts slurring together and it took a while for me to sort it out. Was I okay? No I was not. I was in love with Harry Potter, there I admitted it to myself and then I breathed out three words, I would've never dreamed would leave my lips,

"Kiss me, Harry?"

He just stared into me for a while, laughing, and I couldn't help but smile back pitifully. He grabbed my hand and led me by my waist and whispered to me as he walked,

"I don't think your other students would very much appreciate seeing you choosing favorites."

And when we were out in the lantern-lit hallway he sat me down on a bench and I stared at him dreamily. I felt drunk and it wasn't a feeling I was accustomed to and I probably looked like a fool.

"Violette, I can't believe you're falling apart all for me? Why all of a sudden?" he asked.

The words came out of me and I wasn't in control of them,

"I was jealous."

He sat down next to me and placed his hand on my face, I involuntarily responded by leaning into it. Then, he pressed his lips against mine, hot and passionate and seemingly impatient and I grabbed his face and responded with probably too much force and I felt my hands press against his chest and his other hand, stroking my arm. I couldn't stop, there was no stopping, I was melted, into another form of myself I never knew existed and he was the first to pull away, his words, slurred and his breath hot as his forehead was still placed onto mine,

"Violette Lupin, you're something else."

I laughed and stroked his hair. I just let go and there was no getting myself back once I'd let him in, which is what made the next few months extremely difficult on the both of us.

That night, during the party, Dumbledore had called me up into his office with some extremely unfortunate news on my behalf. He informed me that I would not be returning to Hogwarts until the task was finished. He told me his theory on what the memory had in store. He said that the horcruxes were more than likely real and the sours to finally defeating Lord Voldemort. He said that the task of finding and destroying them was not to be delayed and that I'd have to visit the area where he found his first lead and continue my investigation from there. The location: Godric's Hollow. So, I left and didn't return home for Christmas the following evening. I had stayed in a little bed and breakfast and was woken in the middle of the night and taken to an unknown location and spoke with a man's voice in a dark room. His identity was to be unknown and he did not know to whom the horcrux in question belonged to. So, I was told by him to go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where I was to speak with a house elf by the name or Kreacher. So, I left and arrived at the familiar doorstep and a shiver passed through me when I thought of who owned this place last: Sirius Black, a man who's soul no longer brought such a threshold to life and now I was entering the empty shell of what used to be a home. I spent weeks there, mostly trying to suade Kreacher the elf into telling me the truth. When I learned the location of "Master Regulus'" locket I had to mentally prepare myself as I knew what lied deep within the waters of that cave: hundreds of inferi and hundreds of lost souls crying out for my help, which I could not give. And to think, if I don't succeed… Then I had thought of him, of Harry. I had been trying not to for the past few weeks, shutting him out whenever he'd peek through my thoughts, but not this time. I was in tears before I knew it. What did he think happened to me? What if I died, what would happen to him? This thought sent shivers down my spine. But he was still in Hogwarts, safe and I was the one saving him, his fate rested with me, a thought frightening at first, but so much more comforting knowing that I had control and nobody else. I was going to kill Lord Voldemort: one horcrux at a time. When I disapparated as the cave's location, I found myself on a high rock facing a cliff, I didn't understand, but then I realized something, something that caused me nausea. There would be a secret entrance, it wouldn't be that easy to get to an item that could sever your soul into pieces. Then, a spine tingling thought occurred to me: what if it's in the water? I cast a revelation charm and sure enough: a whirlpool began to swirl violently in the water at my feet. I stood there, just trying to get my breathing steady for a bit, and then I closed my eyes. My feet moved off the rock and I felt the air flowing through me for a moment. Then, my body hit what felt like cold acid and I was sucked into the water, my eyes opened instinctively and they stung, but before I knew it, it was over, and I was in a dry, dark, rock room. "Lumos" my wand ignited and that was it, I just about fainted at the sight, the room was the size of a cupboard and there was no opening, not even water, just a box, and I was trapped in it. It felt like forever and an endless stream of tears poured from me non stop the entire time. I tried all I could to open it:all charms known to man: nothing. Hours went by, I wondered if days had come and gone and I was wondering how my air hadn't run out yet. Then, I beat and banged on the rock in all directions, kicking and screaming, and then I heard a shift in the rock and a sharp pain ran through my forearm. I looked down to see I had cut myself pretty badly and then I looked up to the entrance to a cave.

I had managed to get to the end of the cave, but the job would've required two so I reported back to Dumbledore. It turned out, once the cave was opened, I was able to leave freely. However, once I had gotten back to a town and written a letter, a week later, Dumbledore wrote me not to return to Hogwarts, my

 _work is not done. There are more out there to find. Keep looking._

Every letter from then on was written like that, everything monitored and everything taken over by death eaters. I had found out about Dumbledore's death on my own, no letters were required. It was a vision that had visited me in the night while I was sleeping. I had seen the entire event and thought about the day I had found Harry on the train, nose bashed in by the same boy who stood, his wand directed at Albus, it's intentions, harmful. And then Snape had been the one to finish it. And I had been kicking myself those past few months for not seeing that he was a Death Eater, and the guilt eating me away day in and day out. Mostly, I had to resort to spending my days in woods and other caves for fear of Death Eaters like him finding me. I was wanted since I never showed up for my blood status checking and just because I had escaped their grasp last year, they wanted me back and I wasn't going. One evening I had worked up the nerve to finally send a letter to Harry, at least letting him know I was alive. All I could manage to say without revealing anything was:

 _I trust all is well. All is well with me. Sorry I missed you last Christmas, we'll always have this year. Happy Birthday. I miss you. -V_

I sealed it into an envelope, tears staining it, and sent it away. Just then, another owl swooped in and dropped a letter at the stump by my foot and perched itself onto a nearby branch. It had no address, just the initials: _RL_ and my heart skipped a beat, my parents had written to me, it had been so long. It read:

 _My dearest, I am pleased to tell you that your work is done. You may return home and reunite with your friends and family. See you soon. We love you very much, Dad._

When I reached our rocky house with the curtains drawn in all windows, a warm feeling spread over me and I couldn't stop smiling. My legs wearily walked to the wooden door. I reached my hand up to knock on it, but my wrist was shaking so violently, I couldn't manage it, my thoughts were everywhere. What if Harry was there waiting for me on the couch having tea with my parents and perfectly alive and well? The idea brought tears to my eyes and I banged my knuckles against the hollow wood. Moments passed, then minutes. My heart beat growing faster with every knock. I was getting worried, "Alohamora" the latch clicked open and I opened the door. My dark home, warm as ever felt empty.

"Mom?! Dad?!" I called

No answer. Surely they knew I was… a small note was left on the coffee table. It read:

 _Go to the Burrow. Pack clothing and one nice dress for the wedding._

Wedding? For who? How could there be a wedding at a time like this? Surely the Order knew just how bad everything's getting, or did they stay in their homes for the past six months? Surely they knew, but I did as told and packed clothing in my small bag. I cast the enlargement charm and continued to add other essentials just in case a journey came about that I had to go on. I didn't want another last minute one like last time to happen: I had to resort to stealing food in the last few weeks and washing my clothes in the river once a week… No matter, that time was done and I was safe now, I was home.

I disapparated at the Burrow. It was nighttime already and a huge tent was set up outside their home with a huge crowd talking and laughing and dancing inside. Was the wedding tonight? Why doesn't anyone feel the need to tell me these essential things anymore? Did I just disappear from their lives? Hot anger rose in my lungs and I wanted to scream. I was wearing jeans and a plaid jumper and nobody felt the need to tell me the wedding was tonight? I managed to sneak through the tall field and arrive at the door in the back of their home. However, when I opened the door, there were many people standing inside, all of whom gave me quite looks. However, luckily I recognized none of them. I squeezed through and, just when I thought I was safe- "Hello Violette!" Luna Lovegood boomed at me.

"It's been so long! We missed you last year…especially Harry, but oh wait til he knows you're here! Oh, that's a nasty scratch you've go on your arm. Ha! Only seconds ago I was bit by a garden gnome outside in the garden-"

"Yes but gnome saliva is very beneficial."

A man with the same whispy white hair as her said from behind,

"Xenophilius Lovegood" he said, holding out a hand towards me.

I shook it,

"I've heard so very much about you, tell me what is it that Albus left for you to do these past days to help our side of the war?" ,he asked.

"Come daddy! I think has other things on her mind at the moment, she's just too polite to say so"

Luna dragged her father into the other room and I sprinted up the stairs to Ginny's room, luckily nobody was in there and I was able to change quickly. I hadn't even realized what dress I'd grabbed. It was my pale blue, chiffon one with pear beads on the neckline. I was relieved of my choice. I zipped myself into it and looked into the mirror. I'd just realized that I hadn't looked in a mirror in months. My body, no longer as thin as bone, but muscles shown through, probably from my endless climbing and running and… work. My hair, no longer a lilac floral color, but grey and saddening, like that flower had died. I concentrated, but all I could manage was a mousy brown, not the darkness I was going for, but still better than grey. I wore it down, I was too excited to take time to put it up. One last glance and I walked swiftly down the stairs. I saw a banner in the living room reading: Congratulations Bill and Fluer. So Bill and Fluer, that's whose wedding. Never knew they even fancied one another. Then I turned the corner and saw Fred, almost choking on his drink when he made eye contact with me. He didn't speak, he just walked towards me and scooped me up in his arms, rather tight to be comfortable, but I didn't mind.

"I didn't know you were coming" he whispered.

"That's odd, thought my parents would've told you" I answered back.

"Harry's outside I think, in the tent."

"Alright" I replied.

Did he know about Harry and I? Who else knew? Hopefully not my father… I cut through the crowd, and was spat out outside and outside the tent sat a table with a guest book and I signed it. When I looked up I saw Hermione running towards me.

"Violette!"

she screamed as she hugged me, then pulled away and said,

"You look so different! But you're still positively beautiful. I'd love to talk, but Mrs. Weasley just asked me to help her with the cake… Harry's cake for his birthday, we're going to bring it out as a surprise later, so don't tell!" she said backing away.

"Do you need any help?" I yelled after her.

"No , we'll be fine, just go find Harry!"

It was like every single person here was reading my mind, and I was completely fine with it. I just hoped he was okay, they keep pressuring me in a way that I think he was not okay by my absence, and he needed to know I was alive right now… But I sent him a letter… My mother made eye contact with me from her seat at the table at the corner of the tent. I walked towards her, tears welling up in her eyes and I stretched out my arms and she got up and did the same. And we were together again, my mother, in my arms at last after almost a year, since I had been at Hogwarts for so long before my mission. I felt her tears on my shoulder and I couldn't help but let a few slip out too. She pulled away and said,

"We have matching hair again, love. Isn't it funny how we do that without even knowing?"

She was in my arms again and I buried my face in her neck, wishing I could stay there safe, a child, forever. But she pulled away and said,

"Your father will be wanting to see you, don't be so surprised if he seems a little upset now, love."

"What? Upset? But why-"

Then she was hugging me one last time again. I lifted up my head again and saw laughing faces, dancing in slowmotion and family members smiling with awe at one another and I felt tears streaming from my face. And then, I saw him. Harry stood inside the tent, his eyes locked in a stare into mine, with what looked like sadness and happiness all wrapped into one. And my mother pulled away and left me to face him. We stood like that for quite sometime, just letting it sink in. He looked like he had been through hell and back as well. His eyes, sunken in and dark, his face, somewhat shaven, and he just looked a wreck. I felt guilt rising up inside when I realized I caused this. That's why everyone kept telling me to see him. It killed him with worry knowing I wasn't exactly safe wherever I was these past six months. And I found myself walking towards him and not stopping just increasing my speed until I was about six feet away from him and I ran into his arms, they were strong and held me tightly, his fingers brushing through my hair occasionally and his lips brushing my shoulder. I pulled away and planted my lips onto his, a quick notion, that speaks about a thousand words.

"I thought you were dead." he grumbled out.

"Suppose you didn't get my letter…" ,was all I could manage.

I kissed him again, assuring him of my presence and I grabbed his face and looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm here, Harry, really, truly, I'm not going to leave you."

I said the last words without stopping myself and hoped that I hadn't just lied to him.

"Please, don't." he replied, kissing my forehead.

I grabbed his hand and led him away from the tent. As I walked I felt slightly guilty for making this night about me, not Bill and Fluer, but I figured if I went away, I wouldn't have to deal with people taking notice of my selfishness. We sat near the pond, tall brush closing in all around us and I laid my head on his lap and laid my body out next to the water. I held his hand and closed my eyes and I felt his fingers brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I wish I could stay here like this forever" I whispered.

"Me too Vi, me too…" he breathed.

"I don't wanna talk, Harry, not tonight, okay?" I said as I sat up and looked into his eyes.

This bothered him, but he said,

"Okay"

"Happy Birthday, love." I said as I lay back down.

I looked at the sky, but then I saw, in the distance, a bright ball of light heading towards us,

"Do you-?"

"Yes." Harry replied

He pulled me up quickly and we ran hand in hand into the tent as the ball tore through the canvas roof. It displayed a verbal message and showed a few whispy images of men and women running,

"The Ministry of Magic has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming… they are coming…. they are coming…"

After the message finished, all hell broke loose. People ran and screamed, and disapparated left and right and a few masked, black-cloaked death eaters apparated and flew all around and next thing I knew Harry was grabbing onto my arm with such force that I had to stop myself from screaming with pain and then he ran, and I had no choice but to follow. And then I remembered: my parents.

"HARRY! HARRY LET GO! LET GO! MY PARENTS!"

He had heard, but ignored the remark and I was trying so hard to pry him off and then, I did. I ran about the place looking for my parents and yelling,"STUPEFY!"here and there as I ran. And then I found my father, in a duel with Fenrir Greyback and I joined in,

"VIOLETTE?! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GO! GO NOW! FIND HARRY!"

Then, next thing I knew I felt a hand slip into mine and everything swirled left and right around me and I was flying, and then I landed on a sidewalk. I looked up to see a busy muggle street with lighted buildings and I was forced back onto my feet. All that was on my mind though was my father, I wanted him to be safe and I couldn't protect him. Instead, I was hundreds of miles away, who knows where, leaving him for dead.


End file.
